Dance Class
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: It wasn't the first time Ino dragged me somewhere with her, but it was the first time I got a number from the massively hot guy that I was paired up with. Who thought a simple dance class would lead to so much? Remind me to thank her later. One-shot. SasuSaku, and minor ShikaIno with a dash of NaruHina. Rated K for minor language.


_**A/N: **Alright so, I was going to try to write about other couples or a different category, but to be completely honest... I have no interest in writing those :X Sooo here's another SasuSaku one-shot. But I'm going to add in one or two other couples!_

* * *

What had gotten into her lately? Seriously? Ino had come into our room this morning, boasting loudly that I was going to a dance class with her and I had no say in it. What the hell was wrong with her? Scratch that... what the hell was wrong with me? I chose to be her roommate in the first place.

God help me this year.

Ino and I became best friends just last semester during our freshman year of college. She had gone to a college somewhere in Suna, can't ever remember the name, before she moved into my module last semester at Konoha Pacific University. At first, it was kind of awkward being around each other, seeing as how she hung out with my roommates and I was too busy with my classes.

I never thought we would become friends in the first place. The first time we met, I had just lost my dog the day before and waltzed into the module, practically running into her with tears down my face. Another one of the girls was with her and I explained to them what had happened. That was when the other girl decided to say: "hey, this is Ino. She's new here."

Fan-freaking-tastic. First time meeting someone and I was spilling my emotional baggage on them. Nooooot the best way to make a new friend. But a few weeks later, things just clicked and all of a sudden we were connected at the hip. When the two of us look back on it, we can't ever really put a finger on what made actually made us click.

When freshman year came to an end, the two of us decided we were going to be roommates the next year and thats what brought me to today. 9:30 in the morning on a Saturday and Ino struts in, blond hair flowing, stating that I was going with her to take a dance class.

It hadn't been the first time she had done that. Ino was far more outgoing than I could have ever been. One day she says we should volunteer at the animal shelter, the next she wants to join a rock climbing club. Seriously, what the hell was with this girl. Maybe I should have lived at home this year...

So, there I was, dressed in a halter dress with a slit up to my knee. I had to admit, the dress made me look fantastic and boosted my self esteem quite a bit. The slit was lined with lace and kept following the end of the dress all around. The only thing left to compliment this outfit were the dancing shoes I wore.

They kind of reminded me of those 30s or 40s shoes, what with the rounded toe, two inch heal and the strap that went across the top of my foot. However, my mood darkened and i sweat dropped as soon as Ino slipped into her dress. Seriously, this girl was far too perfect in every aspect of her life. How were we friends again?

She too was in a black dress but it was strapless and laced up in the back. The slit on hers went slightly higher than mine but also laced up towards the top. The only thing she had left were her strappy heals and god she looked amazing.

I wasn't that upset about taking the class, honestly. It was just the fact that when we got there, almost every one were in couples, leaving only a few other people, like ourselves, to wonder if we were going to get a partner.

Sure, that wasn't too bad, right? No. All of a sudden, a dude with brown hair and spiky ponytail came up to Ino and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I forgot to tell you, Shika would be here today," she had giving me a sheepish smile. Shika, aka Shikamaru, was Ino's long distance boyfriend that would often come to see her.

I liked the guy, don't get me wrong, but how could she leave me to be a third wheel? So here I was, standing out like a sore thumb with my pink hair and black dress, making the ground look like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Sakura Haruno?" My head snapped up upon hearing my name only to completely forget how to breath.

The guy that stood in front of me was a complete and total god. As per the rules of the class, he was wearing black slacks and white button up that was left untucked. His thin black tie was loosened, giving him the laid back look that made him oh so sexy. Did I mention he had a few buttons undone? Yeah, lets just say I was trying my absolute hardest not to drool.

His black hair was sort of spiky in the back and somewhat covered his equally black eyes. Talk about Tall-Dark-and-Handsome, jesus this man was eye candy.

When I finally found my voice, I spoke up, hoping that I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself. "Yeah, that's me." Alright, hardest part was over. Thankfully my voice didn't squeak or crack and embarrass me. "We've been paired up." With that, he turned away from me and walked towards the dance floor.

"O-oh.. Okay." So I stuttered a bit, but who the hell wouldn't when faced with this god? What was he, a spawn of Aphrodite herself?!

Once we were standing in front of each other, I caught Ino's eye who gave me a wink and a thumbs up. "Good job," she mouthed from across the floor. I simply rolled my eyes and focused back on the instructor, telling us about the proper frame.

It wasn't long before we began a simple waltz to some soft music. "So, what made you take this class," I asked after a few moments of silence.

"The loud blond over there dragged a bunch of us with him." I looked over to where his head had motioned and saw a blond with spiky hair step on his partners toes. With a wince, I couldn't help but noticed the dark haired woman's reaction. Wow, she had more patience than I would, that was for sure.

With a soft nod and a silent "oh", we were back to dancing. Each of us not really concentrating on our steps, well, I was concentrating more than he was. "You're really good at this. Have you taken classes before?"

He nodded once but didn't make an immediate notion to respond to my question. That's fine, at least he nodded in response. "My parents have a lot of parties I have to attend, so I've taken a few classes." My green eyes locked in on his own while a soft smile spread across my lips.

Alright, so his parents were a little rich... but it wasn't like I cared about money. The two of us came to a stop as the song ended and the instructor began the next style of dance.

The mambo? As in Dirty Dancing 2? I absolutely love that movie and especially the scene where they came out and surprised her parents when they began dancing? It was so awesome! Rrm... anyway!

A few couples walked off, including Ino and Shikamru, as they didn't know how to dance to that style. My partner stayed put as did I. How hard could it be? The Latin music began playing and he lead me along. "By the way, I never got your name," I said while moving my hips with my feet.

He brought me into an easy dip, causing my long pink hair to fall freely. When he brought me back up, our chests collided and our faces were extremely close together. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said in a low voice causing my breath to catch in my throat.

Our dance continued but ended far too soon in my taste and yet he kept his hold around my waist tight. Would it be too much to give him my number?

Our embrace ended though as Sasuke was called by the loud blond he had pointed out earlier. My mood sort of dampened as he walked away from me with out saying another word. Oh well. I shrugged to myself and walked towards Ino. "That was one hunk of a man you had there."

"Ino! Your boyfriend is right there!" I slapped her playfully as she laughed about it. "Can we go? I'm a little hungry."

"I'll say, that dance you just did was a little spicy, don't you think?" A blush spread across my face at the thought of our last dance, but I quickly shook it off and began walking out of the dance room with Ino.

We were stopped though, by the same blond that must have been Sasuke's friend. "Hey! I was told to give this to you." He handed me a small, folded paper, flashed a bright smile then ran back to the woman he had been dancing with earlier.

Ino and I shared a look with each other as I held the paper between my fingers. "Are you going to open it, or will I have to?" I shook my head and shakily un folded the paper. There, in perfect script was a small note.

_You're a good dancer. Call me sometime. 292-456-1536_

_Sasuke_

My head turned around to glance at the dark haired man once more then my eyes landed back on the paper. "What? What is it?" Ino snatched the paper from my hand and gasped herself.

As we walked away, I couldn't have been more happy about her dragging me there that day. Dance class. Who'da thought?

* * *

_**A/N: **So what do you think? The number there is completely made up and random numbers so don't try to call it. If it is a real number, I have no idea who it belongs to. _

_Bye-bye! xoxo_


End file.
